


Noite de São Valentim

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Missing Scene, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts vive mais um Dia dos Namorados</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noite de São Valentim

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita em 2006.

Na noite de São Valentim, popularmente conhecida como Dia dos Namorados, todos os professores de Hogwarts sabiam que tinham que fazer serão. Dois a dois, eles vasculhavam setores predeterminados nas zonas quentes de agarração e amassos dos alunos, repreendendo e tirando pontos.

 

– Srta. Weasley! – ralhou a Profª McGonagall, fazendo uma cabeça vermelha se virar no alto da Torre de Astronomia. – Queira, por favor, voltar ao seu dormitório. Ah, sim, Sr. Thomas, pode ir com ela. Os dois acabam de perder 10 pontos para Gryffindor.

 

Enquanto os estudantes se afastavam, ela se virou para seu companheiro de ronda:

 

– Toda noite de São Valentim é a mesma coisa, não é, Severus?

 

– Sim, Minerva. Sempre a mesma coisa, todos os anos.

 

E pegou na mão dela, um sorrisinho no canto da boca ao vê-la ruborizar na noite fria de fevereiro. Sábado, como todos os anos, eles iriam jantar em Hogsmeade.

 

**The End**


End file.
